kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitman for hire (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Take out a Mafia group in Jackson Blvd. *Characters: The Broadway Mafia, and Unknown Mafia Gang *Vehicles Used: Lincoln Town Car *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Hitman for hire *Date/Time: January 09, 2948, 2:37:21 pm and counting *Place: Chicago, Illinois *Character: Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker *Division: The Broadway Mafia Opening Scene The scene shows David Capone in his office writing some notes. Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: I need a job, boss. David Capone: Yeah, I wanted to see you. David Capone then stops writing and rests the pen on the desk. David Capone: We got a temperate Mafia group on Jackson Blvd. They are trying to mess with our business at the Sears Tower. I need you to take them all out and kill the boss for me. Your reward...you will join us on the Washington D.C. bank robbery. Sounds good? Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: Anything, sir. He then leaves the room. David Capone then smiles and continues to write. The scene fades out and into the gameplay. Gameplay This level is a open world were you could drive around and get out of the car if you wish. You can also gun down civilians but he will be chased by the cops. The missions objective is to get to Jackson Blvd, go to the Sears Tower and take out the Unknown Mafia family that is sirring up trouble, and kill the leader of the Unknown Mafia family. Once your at the sears tower. You will get ambushed when you get to the front entrance. It will be a good idea to find quick cover because they will eventually kill you. Once that is tooken car of you will make your way to the top floor and find the boss beating up the owner of the Business, take him out before he kills the owner. Ending Scene Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: Are you all right. He helps the owner up. Sears Tower Owner: Yeah, Im fine, thanks. Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: Ya, you owe me something. The owner then goes over to the vault. Sears Tower Owner: [As he is unlocking the vault] Yeah, I guess I do. He then opens the vault. Sears Tower Owner: Take as much as you like. The Mafia Co-Worker takes $50,000 and puts it all in a briefcase, neatly stacked. Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: Guess I'll be leaving now. The Mafia Co-Worker then takes the elevator and heads for the lobby. '' ''Time slows as The Mafia Co-Worker makes eye contact with a security guard, the security guard pays no attention. Time returns to normal as The Mafia Co-Worker exits the building and walks outside. Unnamed Mafia Co-Worker: David Capone should be really happy. As he starts the ignition. Just as the car starts up, it explodes. People are shocked and worried. Emergency Services arrive and the Police keeps the crowd back for safety reasons. The scene then switches to David Capone watching the whole thing on news. David Capone: [Angered] This world deserves better. Vincent Mancini: I know David. $50,000 lost. David Capone: [Angered] We will rob that Treasury and steal all of their money. As the car burns on the T.V. the scene fades out. Category:Levels